


Date Night

by stephenrogers (Sarahj7)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing Lessons, but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahj7/pseuds/stephenrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is going out on a date with a nice young man tonight, or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Angie bursts into the house after a long day at the automat, throwing her bag on the couch without even pausing to think if there might be something valuable or breakable in it. Peggy walks into the room wearing a purple housecoat and huge smile.

“Guess who caught herself a date for this evening!” She asks, rhetorically. Angie tries her hardest to hide her disappointment, though the thought of Peggy going on a date with a man makes her sick to her stomach.

“Wow congrats Peg, let me help you get ready.” Angie follows Peggy up to her room.

“Which one do you like better, the red one or the blue one?” Peggy asks holding up two very similar dresses.

“Ooh I’ve gotta say the red one. But then again the blue one is nice too. Oh I think you’d better try them on English.”

“Do I really have to Ang? I’m a little pressed for time. Are you sure you can’t just pick one?”

“Alright, go with the red one, it matches your flawless lipstick.” 

A blush crosses Peggy’s face as she shrugs out of her housecoat, Peggy has always been scared that her blushing will cause her not to be taken as seriously by her colleagues. She pulls on the red dress over her black slip, and Angie zips up the back. Peggy goes to her bathroom to finish curling her hair, so Angie goes downstairs and sits on the couch. She sits and she waits, replaying in her mind the way Peggy’s waist curved into her hips and her hips curved into her leg. The way Peggy’s breasts rose and fell as she breathed, squeezed slightly by a bra that was too small. Angie wonders if they even make bras in Peggy’s size. She’s never seen breasts quite like Peggy’s. Angie’s breath is taken away when Peggy enters the room, legs long, lips plump, hair neat and bouncing as she steps.

“Well I guess I best be on my way, we’re to meet at the restaurant in 20 minutes and to get there it will probably take 25.”

“I’ll see you tonight then Peg, I’m sure you’ll have plenty to tell.”

Angie opens the door for her friend, and Peggy comes in for a hug as she stands in the doorjamb. Angie, flustered by Peggy’s closeness panics and plants a kiss on the red lips of her roommate, who makes an odd surprised noise but doesn’t pull away. Angie panics as she tries to pucker her lips like she’s seen in the movies, she knows she’s not a very good kisser.

“Well who taught you how to kiss like that Angie?” Peggy asks. To Angie’s surprise, Peggy is seemingly unphased by the sudden display of affection.

“Well I’ve never really been taught Peg, in fact that’s probably only the second kiss I’ve ever given. I was trying to do it like they do in the movies, but I guess that didn’t work all that well.”

“Well at your age you can’t just go about kissing like that. Come here, let me teach you.”

Angie follows Peggy to the couch, confused but excited by the prospect of being taught how to kiss by her hot roommate.

“Okay, first I’ll just teach you a gentle kiss. Put your bottom lip between mine.”

Angie leans forward slowly and takes Peggy’s top lip between hers. Peggy grabs Angie behind the neck and presses gently. Then, Peggy’s lips open. 

“Peg, what are you doing?”

“Just play along.”

“Oh alr-”

Peggy’s tongue is inside of Angie’s mouth before she can get the word out. Angie is confused and overwhelmed, unsure of what to do with her own tongue, but overjoyed that her crush is licking her teeth front and back.

“Your turn,” Peggy says.

Angie cautiously plants her lips on Peggy’s and opens them, inserting her tongue slowly into her friend’s. She focuses her attention on the back of Peggy’s top front teeth, memorizing their slightly crooked pattern. Then Peggy takes over again, meeting Angie’s tongue with her own and pushing them into Angie’s mouth. Peggy grabs Angie tightly and turns her onto her back, pressing her deep into the couch and straddling her. With her tongue still making its way around, Peggy guides Angie’s hands to the back of her dress and begins to unbutton Angie’s blouse. Angie moves her hands to Peggy’s waist as Peggy begins to kiss and suck on the exposed top of Angie’s breast. 

Angie’s heart is racing. She has no idea how Peggy knows so much about this, how she knows how to be so sexy, how she can make Angie tingle just by touching her breast a certain way. Peggy sits back for a moment, so Angie looks at her. Her hair is a mess, partially from Angie’s hands but also from moving so quickly and aggressively. Her lipstick is smeared all across her face and across Angie’s chest.

“Unzip me.” Peggy says, fumbling behind herself for her zipper. Angie sits up and begins to open Peggy’s dress as Peggy unhinges Angie’s bra. Angie suddenly feels very uncomfortable, and holds her bra to her chest. Peggy isn’t looking anymore, her dress is around her hips and her bra has tumbled to the floor beside the couch. Angie is elated and intimidated as she sees the largest breasts she’s ever seen bare and swinging in front of her. She suddenly feels self conscious, feeling petite in the presence of the full figured and womanly Peggy Carter. Peggy sits herself up and folds Angie’s legs around her waist. Her mouth goes to Angie’s neck and she lifts her of the couch. 

Before Angie knows it she’s on a bed. She’s not even quite sure which of the six it is, she just knows she’s staring at the ceiling as Peggy sucks on her nipple. Angie moans and arches her back as Peggy works with her tongue. Peggy then leaves the nipple and kisses her way up to Angie’s ear, gently nibbling the lobe. 

“I’m going to fuck you in every room of this house miss Martinelli.” She says as she unzips the back of Angie’s skirt.

“Peg.”

“What is it Ang.”

“This is going too fast, I’ve never gone this far before let alone with a woman. Can we just take things a little slower, I’d like to keep my bottom half on for today if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh of course Angie, let me help you get your skirt back on.”

Angie turns as Peggy pulls up and zips Angie’s skirt. 

“What about your date Peg? You were pretty excited about that weren’t you?”

“Oh I didn’t like him as much as you anyway darling, I’d much rather be kissing your lips than his.” She kisses Angie gently on the side of the mouth and pulls her body close. Angie can feel Peggy’s breasts move against her chest as Peggy breathes, but she tries her best to ignore them and focus on the heat of Peggy’s breath in her mouth. Peggy’s hand strokes Angie’s back as the other pets her hair. They fall asleep in each others’ arms that night, both still half dressed and smeared with red lipstick.


End file.
